Brandon Vera vs. Eliot Marshall
Brandon Vera suffered a broken arm in the bout. Eliot Marshall was most likely cut from the UFC again after the fight. The Fight The first round began. "Hands up, Eliot!" Four thirty-five as Vera landed a leg kick. Vera landed a right hook and a body kick. Vera landed a leg kick and dodged a spinning back fist. Four fifteen remaining. Four minutes. Vera landed a front kick to the knee and another. Vera dodged a body kick. "Relax!" Marshall checked a leg kick. Three thirty-five. Vera landed two more teeps to the knee and a hard body kick, Vera landed a leaping knee to the body and they clinched. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Marshall kneed the body. Another, Vera replied. Two thirty-five. They broke apart. Vera teeped the knee. Two fifteen. Marshall landed a right hand and a blocked high kick and three rights, Vera was hurt but they clinched. Fast hands by Marshall. Marshall kneed the body with two minutes. Vera worked a single. Marshall stuffed it. Vera kneed the leg. One thirty-five remaining. "Breathe, Eliot!" Vera kneed the body. One fifteen. "Now's the time!" Vera kneed the body. One minute as the female ref broke them up. "Push kick!" Thirty-five. "Hands up!" Vera landed an inside kick and a blocked high kick. Fifteen as Vera landed a hard leg kick. Vera blocked a hard high kick. Vera teeped to the knee. The first round ended. 10-9 Vera. "Throw combos," Marshall's corner advised him. The second round began. Vera landed a hard leg kick and an inside kick. Four thirty-five. They clinched, Marshall kneed the body, caught a high kick and worked a single. Vera was defending it there. Four fifteen. Marshall kneed the leg. "Who's winning this battle?! You are!" Four minutes remaining. Four minutes as Marshall worked a double. He switched to a single. Vera stuffed it there. He turned Marshall. Three thirty-five. "Right elbow!" Three fifteen. Three minutes as Vera got a beautiful trip to half-guard. Vera landed two left hammerfists. Two thirty-five. "Don't let him get to closed guard!" Vera landed a short right elbow. Two fifteen. "Breathe!" Two minutes. Vera landed a short right elbow. One thirty-five. "He's stalling!" Marshall stood to the clinch, eating a big knee to the body. One fifteen. "Take it! You need this round!" One minute. Vera worked a double. Marshall stuffed it easily. Thirty-five. The ref broke them up. Fifteen. Marshall checked an inside kick and landed a counter left hook. The second round ended. 10-9 Vera. "Look for the Holland kick," Vera's corner told him. The third round began and they touched gloves. Vera landed a nice inside kick. He landed a good counter right hand. Four thirty-five. Vera landed a leg kick. "Walk him down, Brandon!" Four fifteen left. Marshall rocked Vera with a big right hand and dropped him with a right uppercut, pounced with big right hands in under. Four minutes. Vera hugged a single. He ate two left hooks and a right uppercut, Marshall broke away. The crowd roared. Marshall landed a big left hook. Three thirty-five as they clinched, Vera had the standing back. They turned to the clinch. "Don't let him rest!" Three fifteen. Three minutes. "He's just gonna stand there!" Two thirty-five. Vera kneed the thigh. Vera was recovered by now. Two fifteen. They broke. Two minutes as Marshall blocked a body kick there. Vera kneed the body to the clinch. Marshall got a trip and had the back with one hook quickly. One thirty-five. Marshall worked for the choke. He had both hooks. No, he still only had one. One fifteen. Marshall worked for the body triangle, he had both hooks now. One minute remaining. Marshall turned for an armbar beautifully. Thirty-five as the arm snapped there, Vera nearly tapped. He was fighting it. Marshall had it tight still. Vera was escaping. Fifteen. Vera escaped to guard. He landed two big right elbows and a left hand. He landed a right elbow. The third round ended. 10-9 Marshall. Vera sat back and looked at his arm. He looked over at Rogan and said that it was broken. 29-28 Vera.